vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cirno
|-|Normal= |-|Tanned= Summary Cirno (チルノ) is an ice fairy who first appeared on the second stage of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. As a fairy, she is exceptionally strong for her kind, matching the power of some weak youkai. However, compared to most of Gensokyo's residents, she's quite weak. Her personality is childish and she is sometimes considered stupid. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least 6-C, likely far higher Name: Cirno Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Over 60 years old Classification: Fairy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Ice Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Energy Projection, Weapon Creation (Can make swords and bombs out of ice in Hisoutensoku), Forcefield Creation (via her ice), Self-Sustenance (Type 2; Fairies don't need to eat, but they can if they wish to), Longevity (There hasn't been a single recorded instance of a fairy aging, at least appearance-wise), Life Manipulation (Fairies embody the lifeforce of nature and passively exude it around them), Immortality (Type 8; as long as ice and cold exist she will always be revived, and a fairy can regenerate instantly when they die) Attack Potency: Island level (Can throw huge ice spheres at speed nearing that of light) | At least Island level, likely far higher (Far stronger than her regular self. It is stated that her base form is but a shadow of the power of this form. Partially powered by Okina) Speed: FTL (Can outspeed particles of light), possibly Massively FTL+ (Should not be too far behind high tiers and Moon rabbits like Rei'sen) | Massively FTL+ (Should be faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift huge spheres of ice) | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Island Class, likely far higher Durability: Island level | At least Island level, likely far higher. Regeneration and immortality make her difficult to kill permanently. Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least tens of meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters away.) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Childlike; but she knows how to read and count. Weaknesses: Cirno is stupid and naive and can get discouraged easily. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Manipulating Cold: Cirno has the power to manipulate cold, to the point of being able to easily freeze water. She is surrounded by a perpetual chilly aura that freezes her surroundings, and she can create large blocks of ice and icicles in an instant. In Fairy Wars, she was capable of instantly freezing enemy danmaku. Skill Cards: *'Freeze Touch Me:' Cirno lowers her own body temperature to freeze the air around her. *'Freezing Lasers:' Cirno fires three beams of ice in three directions. *'Frost Pillars:' Cirno creates a large amount of cold air at her feet, causing pillars of frost to burst from the ground and launch her opponent into the sky. *'Frozen Technique:' Cirno shoots out a short-ranged wave of cold that freezes her opponent in place. *'Ice Charge:' After surrounding herself with ice, Cirno charges at her opponent. *'Ice Kick:' Cirno jumps and dramatically spinkicks her opponent while generating ice. *'Icicle Bomb:' Cirno creates an unstable block of ice that approaches her enemy and shaters when it gets close. *'Icicle Rise:' Creating pillars of ice at her feet, Cirno shoots them into the sky as projectiles. *'Icicle Shoot:' Cirno rapidly fires a series of tiny icicles forwards. *'Icicle Sword:' Cirno creates a sword from ice and strikes at her opponent with it. *'Little Iceberg:' After forming blocks of ice in her hands, Cirno throws them at her opponents. *'Midsummer Snowman:' Cirno rolls a ball of ice that grows bigger and bigger and throws itself at her opponent. Spell Cards: *'Blowing Ice "Ice Tornado":' Cirno spins in place to create a large tornado of snow and ice. *'Cold Body "Super Ice Kick":' From the air, Cirno launches herself at her opponent to strike them with a spinning kick. *'Cold Sign "Insta-Freeze Beam":' Cirno fires three powerful freezing beams in three directions. *'Freeze Sign "Freeze Atmosphere":' Cirno lowers the temperature around her and attacks with frozen particles. *'Freeze Sign "Perfect Freeze":' Cirno shoots snowballs all around her, which freeze in mid-air before moving around after a brief delay. *'Frost Sign "Frost Columns":' Cirno freezes all the ground around her and her opponent to freeze them in place. *'Ice Clump "Cold Sprinkler":' Cirno creates a wave of extremely cold ice cubes that transform into lances of ice when she throws them at her opponent. *'Ice Clump "Great Crusher":' Cirno creates a giant ice cube and slams it onto her opponent. *'Ice Sign "Fairy Spin":' Spinning in place, Cirno fires icicles all around her. *'Ice Sign "Icicle Machine Gun":' Cirno rapidly fires icicles from her hands. *'Ice Sign "Sword Freezer":' After creating a sword from ice, Cirno charges at and thrusts at her opponent with it. Key: Base | Tanned Cirno Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 6